Eternity to Live
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Season 3 is ending and I fear for the lives of my favorite Originals. This is how I want it to end and I'm just not going to accept it any other way.


Season 3 is ending and I fear for the lives of my favorite Originals. This is how I want it to end and I'm just not going to accept it any other way.

**Disclaimer:** The Vampires Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Latin quarter of Paris was packed with throngs of sightseers and workers on break. The sidewalk cafes were jammed and you could barely move through the streets on this bright, beautiful, sunny summer day. Elijah sat at a table in the outer ring, next to the street, signaling he was there for coffee only.

The waiter had admired the exquisite tailoring of the gentleman's suit. This man attracted notice even in this city known for the stylish elegance of the male population. His suit was perfectly proportioned to the well set up shoulders. The hair was groomed, the shoes polished, and he noticed before the man crossed his leg he first pulled his trouser leg up slightly so he wouldn't crease his pants. The waiter approved. This was a man who cared about his appearance.

Elijah idly stirred his demitasse concentrating on the local paper, trying to find something to entertain himself tonight. He had sat so the café awning did not completely shade him, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his head and giving himself a better view of the passersby. He was slightly depressed by the sight of couples strolling hand-in-hand, while he was, as usual, alone.

He could change that in the blink of an eye. He was aware of the covert and sometimes not so covert glances of the women and girls strolling by arm in arm. He spoke fluent French and could easily have company but he just wasn't in the mood. Actually, he didn't know what he was in the mood for. He was vaguely aware of a sense of discontent, a restlessness that he just couldn't seem to overcome.

When the waiter came and placed two demitasse's on his table, he mildly objected. "There is a mistake."

"No, Monsieur." The waiter replied. "The gentleman joining you is here."

Before a now alarmed Elijah could move, pressure from a deceptively strong slender hand kept him in his seat as Klaus slipped into the chair right next to him. "Merci." He smiled pleasantly at the departing waiter.

Elijah silently cursed his inattention. He knew the penalty for allowing himself to relax his guard even for a moment and now it looked like he'd have to pay it. A part of him however, was so exhausted and disheartened that he almost welcomed the end. He briefly closed his eyes and then wearily examined his brother's jacket.

"What?" Klaus asked, noticing where his brother's gaze had gone. "Don't you approve of my jacket? It's all the rage."

"I was trying to see where you hid the dagger." A resigned Elijah dryly replied.

Klaus gently shook Elijah's shoulder before releasing it. "You wrong me brother. No dagger. I came to talk." Klaus idly picked up the dainty tongs from the table and dropped a lump of sugar in his demitasse of espresso and one in the fresh cup provided for Elijah. He gently stirred the contents with the tiny spoon, before sipping and smiling appreciatively. "The Latin quarter of Paris on a summer day, sipping espresso. What could be better?"

Elijah watched the performance with a cynical half smile. He didn't trust his brother and still expected some kind of attack. He furtively allowed his eyes to wander, searching for potential hybrid allies Klaus was sure to have surrounded him with.

Klaus noticed his little reconnaissance but beyond a tiny amused smile allowed it to pass without remark.

Klaus leaned back and closed his eyes briefly, allowing the sun to warm his face. Elijah still watching him carefully, was startled by the words.

"Always and forever."

When Klaus said nothing else Elijah sighed and stirred his espresso before carefully placing his spoon on the saucer so no liquid dripped on the table. "That was lifetimes ago. Too much has happened." He looked incredibly sad and turned his head away from his brother, to gaze down the street. "Too much betrayal . . . too much death."

The tiny tables were jammed in so close on the sidewalk that perforce their knees were touching. Klaus pressed against Elijah, only to have Elijah give back a little space, while he laid a hand on the arm closest to him, squeezing gently. "We need to repair the damage."

Elijah swung his head back to Klaus, searching his brother's eyes. "How could we possibly do that?"

Klaus inhaled deeply and sat up straighter. "I could start by apologizing for trying to kill you when Katerina escaped. I know you were not working against me." Klaus solemnly watched Elijah to see his reaction. He was startled when Elijah, after staring at him for a moment, burst out laughing. He couldn't control himself for several moments while Klaus became increasingly annoyed.

People at nearby tables turned their heads to see what had caused the solemn man to go into gales of laughter.

Klaus, frowning, asked. "What's so funny?"

Elijah finally controlled himself. "You just apologized." He shook his head unbelievingly. "I didn't think I would ever hear that. It's . . It's . . it's not you." Elijah threw his hands up, obviously at a lost as to how to express his amazement.

Klaus thought about it for a moment and then dimpled. "You're right. It isn't me. I'm always right and I always have been." He laughed a little, relaxing and stretching his legs out under the tiny table, once again pushing against Elijah who didn't retreat this time. Klaus put his hands behind his head. "It's a new day brother."

Elijah relaxed his body for the first time since Klaus had appeared. He still wore a slight smile before sobering again. "We used to laugh a lot together."

Klaus looked at him fondly. "We will again brother, we will again."

Elijah steepled his hands, resting elbows on the table. "I don't thi . . "

"I'm going to blackmail you into joining Rebekah and me again." Klaus smiled happily, clearly satisfied with himself.

Elijah, for his part, just blinked in astonishment. "Rebekah stayed with you?" and then rather indignantly. "How can you blackmail me?"

"Yes, Rebekah is with me." Klaus smiled smugly. "Because Stefan is with me. I also have Caroline." He looked at his brother with an expression that clearly said 'aren't I the clever one?'.

Elijah knit his brows in disbelief. "Stefan? He hates you."

"Yes, but he loves Elena and his brother more than he hates me. Besides I grow on people." Klaus self-righteously proclaimed.

"What have you done?" Elijah knew how convoluted the schemes his devilish brother could come up with were. "What does this have to do with me?"

"It's your chance to do something for Tatia's descendents." Klaus took another sip of espresso, looking over the rim at Elijah.

A grim Elijah said. "They mean nothing to me."

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked disbelievingly. "Really Elijah. I'm just going to ignore that little lie. It's beneath you."

Elijah maintained a dignified silence, knowing they both knew he was lying. Since he couldn't deny it he felt the best defense was to ignore it. He looked away pressing his lips into a thin line.

Klaus reached over and placed an arm around his shoulders, shaking him bracingly.

"As I said Elena is the key of course. She is left alone provided she has children. I have enough of her blood frozen at this point that I can convert every werewolf in the world. " He shrugged. "I can't of course, they have to breed too, or I won't have any to convert in the future." He smiled, dismissing this little problem.

"Damon has been warned if he changes her to a vampire, his brother dies and so does she. " The vengeful side of Klaus revealed itself in his words. "I will destroy her on principle." Elijah was very familiar with that side of his brother.

"She can have Damon if she wants. I don't care as long as she stays human until she reproduces. Tyler will watch over her because he loves Caroline and her well being depends upon Elena's well being. Stefan comes because his brother's life and Elena being left to live her life as she wants depends upon his behaving himself. Caroline is here for me."

Klaus once again shook his brother. "See, Rebekah has Stefan, I have Caroline. Stefan and Caroline have a deep friendship. They truly click together. You and Stefan are one of a moralizing, deep seated principled kind."

Elijah didn't shrug his brother's arm off but he didn't look happy either. "So I get to be the third wheel in this little ménage."

"Ah!" Klaus removed his arm and waved the waiter over for refills. As the new cups were placed Klaus gleefully rubbed his hands and said with all the eagerness of a little boy expecting to be praised. "Here's where it gets good. We'll find Katerina for you."

"Are you crazy?" an angry Elijah sputtered. "She means nothing to me." Klaus looked at his brother's clenched jaw and suppressed the smile that wanted to pop out, knowing it would offend Elijah.

"She meant enough for you to risk my anger brother." He said quietly. "She was a person that you cared deeply about."

"Once I cared." Elijah admitted. "but that was a long time ago." He defiantly threw his brother's words back in his face. "Too long ago to matter."

Klaus smiled and continued. "We'll find Katerina and she will be part of our group. It will be the six of us though it won't be without some drama." He rolled his eyes while he took out six sugar cubes and placed them on the tiny table. "Katerina loves Stefan so you might have some fun with the two of them." He placed two cubes together and then brought a third one over, presumably to represent Elijah. "Stefan and Caroline are fast friends so Rebekah is jealous as hell of her and she'll have a fit over Katerina which will lead to high drama and probably hysterical fits." He play mimicked the sugar cubes fighting and then gave out a long suffering sigh. "You know how Rebekah is, but I guess she wouldn't be as much fun if she wasn't." He picked up the sugar cube he had named Caroline and smiled. "I want to show Caroline the world. I want to rediscover it through her fresh, unjaded eyes. Plus I like Stefan. When I need to play wolf he can join me as Ripper and you can clean up after us, like you used to."

Klaus smiled happily at a dumbfounded Elijah. "It will be perfect!"

"Really? Really?" was Elijah's reply after a few moments. "Do you expect me to go along with this?"

"Elena and Katerina will both get to live and have a chance for happiness." Klaus said matter-of-factly. "I think Tatia would have wanted that."

Klaus allowed a moment for Elijah to absorb what he said and then played his trump card. "You have eternity Elijah. Are you going to spend it alone?"

Elijah opened his mouth and then closed it. Klaus had hit home, identifying his most profound fear. . alone for the rest of his life, always alone. He looked so troubled that Klaus covered the hand he had let fall loosely on the table with his and squeezed. "Come Elijah. Give it a try." He then stood up, pulling a couple of Euros out of his wallet, laying them on the table to cover the check.

Elijah looked up at him uncertainly, squinting slightly against the afternoon sun. Klaus lightly wrapped his hand around Elijah's bicep, urging him to his feet, leaving his hold loose enough that Elijah could resist if he wanted to.

"Come brother, I know where Katerina is. We can be there in a day." He linked his arm through Elijah's and they strolled down the street, shoulders touching, weaving their way through the crowds, Klaus talking the whole time while gesturing with his free hand.

~Fin~


End file.
